James Nightingale
The Bishop is one of the main characters of the famous novel of erotic horror-satire The 120 Days of Sodom, the writer and French politician Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade and the film Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom, directed by renowned writer, intellectual and director Italian Pier Paolo Pasolini. It is a man of the church who denied God, preferring to embrace a life of dishonesty, licentiousness and monstrous cruelty. And 'the younger brother of the Duke of Blangis and, with him and friends and Curval Durcet, participates in the evil plan consisting of the capture and imprisonment of a number of human victims of a very young age, on which to vent all their baser instincts and desires libertines. Together with three friends and his brother, the Bishop has entered into an agreement to cement their friendship, organizing of marriages with the four daughters of men, but, unlike his companions, who married a girl each, Bishop married their three daughters offering them in exchange for his daughter, but did not waive the rights over her. Like the three companions, being protagonist of a novel and a film genre satirical, President Curval is to embody one of the four main forms of power: in his case, the church. In Pasolini's film The Bishop is played by Giorgio Cataldi, a first-time actor friend of Pasolini who, after the death of the director, left the world of cinema and returned to retire to private life. Like the President, the Bishop has been dubbed in Italian, in his case by the famous poet Giorgio Caproni, also a close friend of Pasolini. Appearance and character The Bishop is described as a man flabby and weak, a person by the banal, otherwise then by his brother physically far more handsome, but equally evil and superior refinement of taste. The book told of how, appointed guardian of two children (a boy and a girl), the sons of one of his friends and recipients of a tremendous legacy, deprived them of all their possessions, forcing them to live up to adolescence in segregated conditions harsh, then taking advantage of both sexually and then slaughter them brutally. It 'a big fan of sodomy, as active as passive; even when he has sex with women and girls, flatly he refuses to have relations with their vaginal (except the time when, once in his life, he owned the sister only to impregnate to then, abusing their son, power savor the pleasures of incest), given that the very sight of her vagina makes it unspeakable disgust. He is the father of Aline (passing to be youngest daughter Blangis), he had with one of the wives of the Duke; the girl is so considered daughter of the Duke and nephew of the Bishop. Obviously he has denied God, becoming a Satanist. In the film Because of the setting of the film other than the book - the film is set in Italy in World War II - Bishop becomes a fascist. Extremely sadistic as in the book, he notes the names of many of the victims in the notebook punishment. It seems very attracted to a young victim named Graziella, and has an affair with a young collaborator. He celebrates the marriages of his brother and two friends with many collaborators, in a kind of grotesque black mass. Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Karma Houdini Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Perverts Category:Paternal Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Rich Villains Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Fascists Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Singing Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pimps Category:Incestous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Nazis Category:In love villains